ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
7teen LA adventure
plot the gang get arrived to Los Angeles to be Meet one the Actors of Spy Teens,as he swears revenge for being left out of Hollywood.Later, an antagonist from the actual Spy Teens animated series, Mr.Z, begins terrorizing the convention, trying to stop the release of the new Spy Teens film. Voice Cast Megan Fahlenbock- Jen Masterson/Jane Anderson/June Henderson Kelly Blatzas Zack Thompson Terry McGurrin- Jonesy Garica/Smithy Rodriguez Samantha Boscarino- Nina Martinez Jason Griffith- Malcolm Reese Brooke D'Orsay- Caitlin Cooke Christian Potenza-Jude Lizowski Jess Gibbons-Wyatt Williams Thomas Haden Church-Tex Millionaire Julie Lemieux-Amelie Vireneta/Denise Vireneta/Brigitte Vireneta Krista Sutton-Courtney Masterson/Kassidy Henderson Madison Pettis-Jessica Thompson Peyton List-Chelsea Thompson Mark Rendall-Diego Garica Scott Beaudin-Robbie Garica Barbara Mamabolo-Amber Patterson Drew Nelson-Spencer Andrews Blake Michael-Orlando Mattews Bryn McAuley-Rebecca Sanchez Miranda Cosgrove-Maya Mantle Victoria Justice-Naya Mantle Carleigh Beverley-Hilary Sorken Scott McCord-Ethan Spaulding Sydney Imbeau-Ellen Spaulding Mark Hildreth-Zeke Baxter Sunday Muse-Marlowe Hall Meaghan Rath-Zoey Mclean Katie Griffin-Lydia Allen/Rita Allen Jeremy Harris-Hunter Murdock/Vince Murdock Maggie Blue O'Hara-Katherine Wilson Adam Hicks-Alan'' Richler Anastasia Phillips-Marcy Masterson Hutch Dano -Chris Richler Danielle Judovits-Kimberly Masterson Josh Keaton-Blake Richler Jennifer Hale-Samantha Jordan Greg Cipes-Dean Richler Vas Saranga'-'Damien Garica Kristin Fairlie-Joanie Parks Jesse Rath-Justin Garica Caitlyn Taylor Love -Mikayla Ayala Tiago Abreu-Henry Gracia Eric Lopez-Mark Gracia Mark Hildreth-Zeke Baxter Alyson Stoner-Janice Harrington Sam Vincent-Martin Banks Wendee Lee-Fiona Harrington Matt Hill-Marvin Banks Ashleigh Ball-Flora Harrington Danica McKellar-Megan Harrington Nolan North-Nick Monroe Joe Jonas-Roscoe Vendetta Denyse Tontz -Nia Ramírez Kevin Jonas-Caruso Vendetta Nick Jonas -DeSoto Vendetta Lacey Chabert-Nicole Monroe/Laura Munroe Emily Williams-Jycella Rockwaller Tyler James Williams-Dante Robinson Keke Palmer -Sasha McCloud Fabrizio "Fab" Filippo-Alex Baxter Stephanie Lemelin-Amy Baxter Brittany Adams-Angel Jones Leo Howard-Keenen Thomas Nick Robinson-Ricardo Vendetta Mateo Arias-Rico Vendetta Jake T. Austin-Rondo Vendetta Moisés Arias-Roy Vendetta Aria Wallace-Charlene Harrington Olivia Holt -Darlene Harrington Laine MacNeil-Faline Spaulding Oana Gregory-Rosa Martinez Kathleen Laskey-Emma Masterson-Garica Dan Castellaneta-Brian Garica Steve Downes-Adam Masterson Lara Gilchrist-Stella Anderson María Canals Barrera-Miranda Martinez David Barrera-Ryan Martinez Clare Carey-Shiera Hall Rino Romano-Carter Hall Kevin Love-Logan Hawkins Vanessa Marshall-Sabrina Hawkins Kari Wahlgren-Scarlett Loman Lisa Ann Beley-Tiana Hawkins Cam Clarke-Bud Collins Jamie Spilchuk-Mike Hawkins Carter Jenkins-Leo Hawkins Justin Kelly-Wes Hawkins '''Jonatihan Tan-'''Lucas Hawkins Munro Chambers-Conner Hawkins Sergio Di Zio-Scott Hawkins Kirby Morrow-Joe Hawkins Bryn McAuley-Skyler Hawkins Tara Platt-Jennifer Hawkins/Gwennifer Hawkins Molly Quinn-Elena Hawkins/Diana Hawkins Wesley Morgan-Tony Hawkins Booboo Stewart-Keith Hawkins '''Shannon Kook-chun-'''Chaz Hawkins Camilla and Rebecca Rosso -Sora and Nora Hawkins Scott McCord-Royce Hawkins/Doyce Hawkins Jason Spevack-Max Hawkins Piper Mackenzie Harris-Eliza Hawkins Graham Phillips-Nick Hawkins Debby Ryan-Jessie Breeze Kay Panabaker-Theresa Breeze Emilie-Claire Barlow-Alice Breeze Grey DeLisle-Daphne Breeze/Ameila Henderson Crispin Freeman-Austin Henderson Kath Soucie-Jody Henderson Jason Biggs-Trent Henderson Sara Ballantine-Tori Henderson Sean Astin-Sky Henderson Tricia Helfer-Claire Henderson Steve Burton-Craig Henderson Venus Terzo-Jean Henderson Michael Seater-Tommy Henderson Jason Dolley-Matt Henderson Reid Ewing-Dirk Henderson '''Kit Weyman'-Drake Henderson David Lambert-Billy Henderson Shane Kippel-Rocky Henderson Mazin Elsadig-Shane Henderson Lacey Chabert-Deema Henderson Tara Strong-Maddison Henderson Ashleigh Ball-Alyson Henderson Sarah Edmondson-Ivy Henderson/Liv Henderson Dylan Sprouse-Luke Hawkins Cole Sprouse-Cole Hawkins Colleen O'Shaughnessey-Cassandra Henderson Zac Efron-Jet Sprocket Masasa Moyo-Wendy Farr Tia Texada-Wanda Farr Trevor Jackson-Joel Duncan Lindsay Ridgeway-Nerissa Hale Robbie Amell-Rhodey Beck Leven Rambin-Jenalle Travis Category:Animation Category:Movies